Knight in Shining Armor
by Bestbuds55
Summary: What's with all this new treatment for Jack since the giants? He can't figure it out, but Elmont is looking at him differently and suddenly he doesn't mind mind so much.


**Author's note: Hey everyone, I saw this movie in the theatre yesterday and just absolutely loved it! I wrote this blurb for it. I hope you all like it. Did anyone else love Elmont or what?! Also, did I mention it's March Break? Feel free to be awesome and leave me a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept the story itself.**

It had been almost a month since the giants had returned back to the land above and were now once again on their way to being nothing more than a legend. While the people of the kingdom were working their hardest rebuilding the kingdom, the princess had set out on a journey of her kingdom. She had decided to go to spread hope and help anyone who needed it, and the King had agreed with her on it being necessary. Besides after all the adventures and fighting the giants, he finally trusted her to be responsible.

Which of course, meant that Jack had had to stay at the castle alone, _without the princess._ They had just been starting to get to know each other and he had totally been thinking about that they were going to have a date soon; ignoring that the princess can't wed a commoner. Then she had left him, alone in this big castle where the king insisted that he stayed because his uncle didn't want anything to do with him because he blamed Jack for putting the house up on a bean stalk. Everyone bowed at Jack as they passed now and they wouldn't let him help with the chores; Jack had never felt so out of place before in his life.

Take this morning for example; Jack had been bringing his breakfast dishes back to the kitchen so that someone else didn't have to when the chef suddenly harshly smacked the door open and it crashed right into Jack knocking over and making him drop (and break) his dishes. The chef had snarled at him to _get out of the damn way _and Jack could feel the tears swell up in his eyes.

Jack (not wanting to get himself into further trouble and wanting to avoid getting yelled at by more people who thought he was useless) bowed his head made a quick apology and bolted out of the castle. He hadn't stopped running till he had come across a stream, which was bad because he knew for a fact that the castle was nowhere near a stream. No need to worry though, he hadn't planned to go back to the castle anyway; he knew when he wasn't wanted.

Mostly because he was never wanted anywhere, ever. Not since his dad had died of the plague. Jack sat down next to the river and curled his legs up into his body. Sitting would help him think about what was going to happen in his life next; he couldn't go home because it wasn't there anymore, not to the castle either because he didn't want to be in anyone's way. Perhaps it was time to travel; get work where he could around the kingdom. If there was one thing in the world that Jack knew how to do it was farm. So that was the plan, not the greatest ending for a supposed hero, but not the worst either.

Just then, Jack heard a horse stop about ten feet away from where he was sitting and a person dismount. Then there was a strong and familiar hand on his shoulder, he looked up from the ground to see Elmont sit down beside him, without even removing his hand. "You shouldn't run off like that, the King was worrying about you. You should just stay inside the castle walls so we can keep an eye on you." Elmont said in a worried tone.

Yes, that was one thing that he hadn't thought about; the King had now taken to protecting and sheltering him as he had his daughter before the giants. It was like Jack was being treated like a younger sister to the princess. He was even taking lessons that he was sure that the princess had once taken as a child to prepare her for the kingdom; it was like he was now a second princess. The king was even going as far as now sending Elmont after him; which was just great because that meant he was now causing Elmont trouble on top of everything else. Elmont certainly didn't need any more orders or trouble with everything else in his life; he was already the captain of the guards.

"So what, you're now rescuing me from the outside world instead of the princess. I've lived out this way all my life." Jack said more harshly then he would have liked. Elmont just let out a short laugh before inching closer and moving his hand until it was now hooked around Jack's waist. "Of course I have to rescue you; you're the Kings new adopted princess. It's cute how much he thinks that you're now another daughter. I give it another week before he starts ordering you dresses, especially now that the older princess has decided to grow up and leave the castle." Elmont laughed out.

So it wasn't just Jack who noticed how he was being treated. Yet Elmont didn't seem to be bothered or questioning it at all. "Doesn't it bother you that you have to follow me around and I'm not even a girl?" Jack whispered with a frown, looking away.

All that his question got him was a squeeze from the hand around his waist. "Jack, I don't mind at all chasing your tail around, and personally I can't wait to see you try on a dress for your adoptive father. " Great now Jack was blushing like a maiden as well. Way to not have a single ounce of manliness. "Hey." Elmont decided to continue talking when Jack didn't answer him. "I think that you make a great princess and that is a much better life then whatever way you lived before. Besides, I was hoping that you would want to be rescued by a knight." At this point Elmont had leaned closer and was talking directly into Jack's ear.

Jack was planning on answering, but all that came out was a moan when Elmont licked the shell of his ear. A kiss was then placed to his cheek before Jack turned himself to face Elmont; and Jack suddenly didn't know what to say as he looked directly into the knights eyes. "W-would you rescue me if I was in trouble?" Jack managed to stutter out after a few moments.

Elmont smirked before pulling Jack so that he was sitting on top of his lap and then leaned forward so that their lips met again. And again and again even sneaking his tongue into Jack's mouth and mapping it out. It was forever before Elmont finally pulled away so that Jack could breath. He smiled Jack flopped forward onto his chest, yes this is going just as he hoped it would and Jack looked beautiful flushed and out of breath like that.

"You don't have to worry about being me trouble my princess, I'll be your knight in shining armor." Then their lips met again.


End file.
